


on the corner of your page

by violetholdsme



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Affection, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, confident gay yanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetholdsme/pseuds/violetholdsme
Summary: It's 1 in the morning and Changgu is sitting on his front steps, locked out of his house. He's kept company by a boy who's handsome, charming and loves to teaseーwho Changgu has only ever seen out of the corner of his eye.
Relationships: Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	on the corner of your page

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this based on the vibe of "her voice" by yeo one and what little plot there is is inspired by the song "annabelle's homework" by alec benjamin :') i missed writing yeoyan, enjoy~

The air is chilly. The little puddles of water and oil on the street are reflecting orange light from street lamps and turning it into rainbows, and it’s all Changgu can see as he keeps his head down on the way home, a couple of books and papers tucked safely under his arm.

It’s much too cold for his liking. Wellーlate October usually isーand it doesn’t help that he’d foregone the overcoat on his way out earlier in the evening. In his defense, he really didn’t think he’d be out this late, and he knows that no one else was expecting him to, either. Although, he’d been telling lots of white lies lately, and he’s accepting with every step that brings him closer to his house that he’s _not_ a very good liarーand if the amount of missed calls was anything to go by, he’d already been found out.

He rings the doorbell when he reaches his doorstep, though he’s already resigned himself to the fact that it’ll probably be to no avail. He hadn’t even realized that his phone was going off like crazy until a few (or _not-so-few,_ really) minutes after it had already stopped, and he only had a flurry of notifications of his mother’s calls and foreboding messages to show for it before he was speed-walking home. He was too caught up in the moment earlier in the night, and he wasn’t really questioning if it was worth it until he saw that his father had been calling him, too. Even his sister couldn’t cover for him anymore, and every text that was some variation of _where are you?!_ or _come home right now!_ was not reassuring in the slightest. Now he’s at his front door, panting, waiting for a scolding and a lecture and possibly a grounding for the rest of his life, trying to make peace with the fact that he was so, utterly _screwed._

But soon, five minutes of constant knocking passes and no one’s even answered the door. The air is getting much colder and Changgu doesn’t know if he can stand it, but he doesn’t want to call his parents and have _them_ let him in, and his sister won’t even _answer_ his calls, for god’s sake. Not that he’s been any better the whole night, but _still._ He hopes that he won’t have to sleep on his doorstep, or that his entire family had _agreed_ that that was his appropriate punishmentーbut it’s the only place he _can_ stay until he figures something else out.

Changgu takes a moment to breathe as the night only grows deeper, settling for sitting on his front steps and doing his best to stifle his shivers. He can still taste something bitter on the back of his tongue, and it’s not a very kind reminder of where he’s been. It’s starting to seem less and less worth it, the things he’d been up to that kept him out well past his midnight curfew. The streetlight nearest the house flickers like it’s mocking him, and Changgu can only hug himself tighter on his front steps and watch the night light’s reflections on the asphalt of their street as if the sight of mellow orange could bring him any real warmth.

It’s a few minutes later when Changgu notices something stirring at the corner of his eye. He doesn’t dare to lookーgod knows _what_ it could be when it’s past 1 AM and he’s alone with nowhere to go on the front steps of his own house. It could be a harmless stray cat, but at the very worst it could be some strange man who lurks in the streets at night in search of easy targets to lure and then murder and Changgu does _not_ want to die, so he keeps silent and hopes the figure passes by without incident. 

But of course, luck wasn’t playing on his side tonight. Not even a little bit.

“Are you alright there?”

Changgu only looks up when he hears the figure speak. He’s a little bit relieved; the tiny voice was a little high-pitched and it belonged to a _boy_ instead of some murderous man, and Changgu knows he’s seen him before, though he can’t quite put a finger on where. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just…” Changgu wonders if he should say more, but decides against it. “Yeah.”

The boy doesn’t look convinced. “You’re freezing.”

“I’m not,” Changgu lies.

“Yes, you are.”

“Okay, but it’s none of your business.”

Changgu doesn’t want to sound rude. Truly, he doesn’t. But he has enough pride not to tell this boy the real reason he’s out in the cold and freezing to death, and he seems more amused than offended at his defiance, anyway. Changgu just watches as he comes closer. He seems harmless enough, and they’re probably around the same age though the other boy is a little bit taller, and Changgu can make out his features better as he walks up further to the steps he’s sitting on.

“I’m assuming there’s a reason you’re not going inside your house.” 

Changgu doesn’t have time to defend himself before he registers the feeling of something heavy settling around his shoulders. He looks back and forth to and from himself and the other boy, who’s since moved to sit next to him and lost the overcoat he had on just a few seconds ago.

“Heyー take your coat back, or _you’ll_ freeze to deathー”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s _not.”_

“I don’t get cold easily, anyway.” The boy smiled at him. “Keep it, Changgu.”

Changgu felt a rush of blood to his cheeks at learning that the boy knew his name. He feels a little bad for not being able to say the same for himーbecause if they had met before, then Changgu’s certain he’d remember. The boy was tall and comfortably dressed and yet still unnecessarily _pretty_ , and tonight is proving that he’s quite charming, too. He looks especially handsome under this light, and Changgu feels both warm from wearing his coat and embarrassed that he’s kind of made himself look like a fool by not quite knowing how to respond.

“I’m sorry, I know that I know you from somewhere but I never caught your name…”

“It’s Yanan,” the boy replies, and he keeps looking at him until Changgu can will himself to do the same. “We’re in the same year. I live a little further down the street. Maybe you’ve seen me walking to school, before?”

“Oh,” Changgu smiles shakily. “Yeah, maybe. Thanks for the coat, Yanan.”

There’s a beat of silence that drags on a little too long for Changgu’s liking, but Yanan doesn’t seem to mind. The taller boy is fidgeting with his fingers but it seems to be true that he doesn’t mind the cold, and Changgu tries not to make too much of the fact that he can see Yanan stealing glances at him in between his observance of the deep blue sky. He wants to wrap the coat tighter around himself, but he decides against it. It’s a little awkward, but Changgu thinks it feels quite better to be where he is if someone’s sitting beside him. Even if it’s in unuseful silence.

“Did you miss your curfew, or something?”

“Y- yeah.” Changgu keeps looking straight ahead, still too embarrassed about the situation he’s gotten himself in to even look in Yanan’s direction.

“And your parents locked you out of your house?”

“Yeah, I guess. They’re not usually strict, but this _is_ the first time I’ve done this, so I’m not exactly wondering why…”

“Must be some affair you had tonight,” Yanan smirked. “Did you go to that party? The one at Yang Hongseok’s house?”

“I…” Changgu gulps a little at the mention of the name, and picks up the papers he had set down beside him instead.. “No, I was at the library. Doing… homework.”

“You’re not a good liar, you know,” Yanan says, still amused, still _looking_ , and Changgu’s still looking _away_. “I can smell the beer on you.”

“Yeah, alright, you caught me,” Changgu sulks. “But, well…”

“Well?”

“I _was_ at the library, though, for most of the night.”

“Doing _homework._ ”

“Yes.”

“And then going to a _party_ after?”

“...Yeah.”

“Hmm.”

Changgu can only stare at the ground between his feet, now, and he can feel Yanan’s gaze still on him. It’s almost intense enough to make him forget about the chill of the air, and he has no idea what Yanan’s going to say next. It’s a little intimidating how Yanan looks at him, like he’s picking him apart and figuring him out, and it’s _easy._

“You don’t seem like the party type, though.”

Changgu scoffs. “I can get good grades and still have fun, you know! Kang Hyunggu’s top of his year, and _he_ goes to all of them.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” Yanan chuckles. “Just that it doesn’t seem like something you’d bother with.”

“You don’t know me, Yanan.”

“Maybe so,” Yanan utters, leaning forward with a smirk. “Still, there’s something missing from your story. I can tell.”

Changgu folds his arms and finally looks at the other boy, but he looks away just as quickly before letting out a huff. “Do tell, Yanan.”

“I guess it just doesn’t make sense to me that _salutatorian Yeo Changgu_ would spend enough time at the library to miss his curfew, at _this_ time of night, doing his ‘ _homework’_ and then just dropping by at a party to have a few sips of alcohol.” Yanan looked at him innocently, before delivering the final blow. “And by the way, no one in our year studies the topics of those books you’ve brought with you. But I’m pretty sure the upperclassmen do.”

Changgu does three things when Yanan is done speaking. First, he almost chokes on his own breath. Second, he instinctively covers the textbooks beside him with his hand, though he knows it’s no use, and last but not least, he realizes that he is _such_ a terrible liar, and he’s thankful that Yanan looks more curious than smug or judgmental because _anyone_ could probably have easily figured him out. Changgu can only sigh in defeat.

“You make it sound so _terrible,_ when you say it like that.” Changgu laughs lightly, and he _does_ try to hide himself in Yanan’s coat, this time. It smells like musky perfume and cheap detergent, and he’s fighting the urge to breathe it in deeper.

“It’s not,” Yanan says. “But I _am_ curious whose homework you were doing.”

“Oh, god,” Changgu buries his head in his hands in embarrassment. “You didn’t have to say it out loud, you know.”

Changgu’s eyes aren’t completely covered as he looks down, and he can see Yanan in the corner of his eye again. It seems like it’s the only way he’s been able to see Yanan tonight, and there’s a distant thought that maybe it’s also the only way Changgu’s seen him before. Yanan’s observing him intently, and Changgu knows from what little he can see beyond his periphery that Yanan’s gaze is a little imposing but not at all unkind. It’s a shame he hadn’t noticed it before. It’s absolutely _ridiculous_ that he’s a little afraid to let himself see it, now.

“It was Hongseok-hyung’s. Advanced calculus.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Don’t laugh at me, I already feel stupid enough,” Changgu utters breathily.

“No judgment here,” Yanan replies, still very obviously trying to suppress a giggle. “What, is he paying you, or something?”

“No. He just asked, and I was being… nice?”

Changgu chances a look at Yanan, then, and it’s almost comparable to the way he tried so hard earlier in the night to write Hongseok’s name so neatly on the corner of the page. Changgu’s own handwriting was messy and nearly indecipherable, and Hongseok’s was so neat that it looked almost printed. Changgu rarely ever pays attention to detail, but he did when he was trying his hand at perfecting the forgery earlier in the evening. Now, even hours after, when he’s sitting on his doorstep beside a boy he’s met-before-but-not-really, he’s noticing all the little things in the corners of _this_ pageーthings that he fears he might have tended to ignore in the past.

“Oh. I see,” Yanan utters slowly, after a few seconds of silence. It’s like a light had gone off in that mysterious little head of his. “You like him.”

It’s Changgu’s gut reaction to want to deny it and defend himself, to remain in the air of defiance he’s carried for this whole conversation. But to his surprise, it isn’t that hard to push it down when Yanan is looking at him. And somehow, this time, it’s a little less difficult to let himself look at Yanan, too. 

“Yes. I guess I... did.” Changgu pauses and then forms his lips into a slight pout, before speaking again. “It doesn’t seem all that worth it now, though. I mean, I’m locked out of my house, and I can’t really blame my parents for it. I’d do the same to me if I were themーlike, it’s disappointing, really, that I’d cheat on assignments. For a _boy._ Because I wanted him to notice me, even though I know he doesn’t. Not really. My parents raised me better than that, definitely. I’ll do my penance out here in the cold.”

Yanan stared at him, a little confused and a little shocked, and Changgu wonders if he’s started to scare him off with the mess of all his ramblings. But Yanan only cracks a smile, the biggest one he’s shown all night, and despite the weight or the drama of everything he had just admitted, Changgu can’t help but mirror the expression as Yanan laughs.

“Wowーwell, I wouldn’t go _that_ far, Changgu,“ Yanan says through soft chuckles. “But I do agree, that’s not really the best way to get your crush to like you back, I’ll say.”

“And are _you_ so good at doing that, Yanan?” Changgu teases.

“Well, I don’t have anything to show for it,” Yanan giggles, “so I guess not.”

The laughter between them dissipates into another comfortable quiet, and Changgu is starting to wonder how Yanan can stand the cold. _If_ he can still stand it. As much as Changgu is starting to feel like he’s imposing, with the coat around his shoulders and all, he can’t deny the fact that he doesn’t want Yanan to leave; he thinks that maybe he could give the taller boy back his coat and brave the cold as long as he stayed with him on his doorstep, and they could talk and laugh until the sunrise and walk to school together in the morning before Changgu’s parents found him. But sadly, it’s a pipe dream, and Changgu knows that much. He would be selfish to keep Yanan out here, so late at night but early enough that he knows the sky won’t be changing color anytime soon. He takes a deep breath for goodbye, holding on to maybe seeing the other boy at school soon enough, to fall back into tonight’s rhythmーnatural and so _warm_.

“Yananー”

“Heyー”

The two of them cut themselves off, smiling at each other as Yanan stood up from Changgu’s front steps. He spoke again, still smiling kindly. “I’m sorry. What was it you wanted to say?”

“Nothing,” Changgu smiles, trying desperately to mask the disappointment he knows is clear on his face. “I was just going to say it’s about time you go home, but it seems like you had the same idea... so.”

“I should say the same to you.”

“You forget I’m locked out of my house.”

“No, I don’t.” Yanan scoffs playfully before adding, “Do you really think I’d leave you out there to freeze?”

Changgu’s face lights up, but he can’t resist teasing Yanan back when he’s being so coy. “If you’re asking me to go with you, don’t you think you should at least let me know why _you’re_ out this late?”

“It’s not illicit business like you, I’m afraid.”

“Is this your way of convincing me?”

“Like I said, I’m not so good at this,” Yanan laughs at the ground, a little pout on his lips and decorating his tone. He reaches out his hand to Changgu anyway, still seated on his front steps. “But a warm bed for the night sounds good, yeah?”

Changgu takes the hand offered to him slowly, shyly, standing up with a little reluctance and all the earlier confidence gone. He knows he can pass the shaking off as shivers from the cold, but he’s hyper-aware that he’s doing everything so damn _nervously_ , and he can only hope Yanan can’t figure him out as well as he’s been letting on. Between the hand holding his own and the way his mind is circling back to everything Yanan had just saidーor left unsaidーChanggu is starting to wonder if it’s possible that the warmth off just someone else’s coat could make you melt. Because it’s starting to feel that way now.

“You’ll have to let me make this up to you somehow.”

“We can talk about that some other time.”

The walk to Yanan’s house is silent, only the noises of crickets and the faint buzz of streetlights filling the chilly air around them. Yanan let go of Changgu’s hand pretty soon after they started walking, telling him to keep them warm in the pockets of his overcoat, and Changgu really only obliged for the sake of his pride. He finds himself looking at every house they pass in a way he’d never done before, noticing more and more about each one and trying to guess which one Yanan might lead him into. The other boy seemed to pick up on things about Changgu so well, and Changgu doesn’t want to seem like such a clueless fool. He thinks he should probably make more of an effort to see past his own nose, sometimes. If he did, he might not have gotten into this mess. And he might’ve known Yanan much sooner.

“Changgu,” Yanan says, stopping him in his tracks and snapping him out of his mindless reverie. “This is it.”

Changgu looks at the house that Yanan’s walking up to. It’s not particularly significant; it doesn’t have a bright color or a lush garden but it isn’t in any way ghastly, either. It looks a lot like Changgu’s own house, if not a little smaller and much more toned down.

Changgu follows in after Yanan when he unlocks the front door and closes it behind him. He removes his shoes and then Yanan’s overcoat, savoring the warmth of the indoors. He’s clutching onto the coat and he knows he’s stupid for not wanting to part with it until Yanan asks him to. Still, he holds onto it as Yanan leads him to the couch in the living room, and soon they’re both sitting down on a surface much more comfortable than Changgu’s front steps.

“Aren’t your parents home?”

“I only live with my aunt. My parents are back home.”

“Where?”

“In China.”

“Oh,” Changgu nods, filling in the gaps of information himself. “Oh, yeah, I suppose you’reーyeah. Um...sorry if I sound rude.”

“Not at all,” he smiles, turning his head towards Changgu. “You’ll be fine with the couch, right?” Yanan then asks gently, fidgeting the same way he did earlier in the night.

“I’m in no position to demand things, so, yes.”

“Great,” Yanan purses his lips. “I can fetch you some blankets and pillows from upstairs, and a change of clothes, if you like?”

“Sure. Thanks, Yanan,” Changgu considers his next words for a while, before simply settling with, “sorry for being a bother.”

“It’s no problem,” Yanan giggles again, he really likes to fucking giggle, and Changgu really fucking likes to listen to it. He can tell it’s genuine, too. “I’ll even put in a good word for you to your parents, if you like.”

Yanan looks smug and then he fucking _winks,_ and Changgu would probably give him a slap on the shoulder if they weren’t face to face on the couch and Yanan wasn’t giving him shelter or making smile so damn much. But he can’t let him win, and god knows not like _this_ , so he teases back just like they’d been doing the whole night. “You’ve known me all of 45 minutes. Don’t get cocky.”

“Everyone _knows_ you, top of the class and second in our year, and all,” Yanan says in reply. “ _You’re_ the one who’s known _me_ all of 45 minutes.”

Changgu feels himself blushing again, remembering how Yanan _had_ known his name but Changgu didn’t know his, and he hugs the coat in his arms closer because he can no longer hide in it. “You make me sound like such a snob, you know.”

“I’m only joking,” Yanan says, bringing his lips into a timid, thin line of a smile, and there’s no malice at all. “I’ve known you because I’ve liked you for a long time. Since we were freshmen, I think.”

Changgu wants to be surprised. Really, he does. But Yanan’s voice sounds a little husky from how soft it suddenly became, and Changgu’s breath barely even hitches because it sounds so _right_ when Yanan says it like that. There’s nothing he can really think to say back.

“That’s bold of you to say,” Changgu utters softly.

“Not bad, I hope.”

“No,” Changgu shakes his head slowly, inching his hand between them to ease his way into reaching for the other boy. “Not at all.”

Yanan stands up abruptly before Changgu even realizes the moment’s gone. “I’ll get you those blankets and then you canー”

“Stay.” 

Changgu grabs Yanan’s wrist as he says it, and the taller boy falls back onto the couch with him. They’re closer to each other this time, and Changgu doesn’t really register what he’s doing before he takes his claim on Yanan’s warmth for the hundredth instance this night. It’s only a split second that Changgu has his hand on the other boy’s cheek and then there’s no space between their lips, but Changgu keeps his touch where it is when they pull away. It’s also only a split second of hesitation before he dives back in for more, a split second for Yanan to have gone if he wanted to, but he didn’t. They’re inexperienced and barely moving but Changgu can very much feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and he can see it on Yanan’s, even in the dim light. Changgu also realizes that his other hand had found Yanan’s between them along the way, no longer grasping at the coat that’s still in his lap.

“You know,” Yanan begins, his voice a melodic whisper, a little gravelly like a starry sky, “you should really ask permission before stealing someone’s first kiss.”

Changgu squeezes his hand, managing his best wobbly smile. “It was mine, too, so I don’t think that counts, really.”

“I was just taking a walk and feeding some stray cats at the park, by the way,” Yanan suddenly utters, looking down at their locked hands and smiling almost just as stupidly. “That isーif you wanted to know why I was out so late.”

“I don’t think that’s what you say to someone after kissing them, Yanan.”

“It’s perfectly fine with me,” Yanan muses, and he almost sounds like he’s singing. “Also, I wouldn’t ask you to do my homework, but would you want to go on a date? When you’re no longer grounded, I guess.”

“You must think I’m so _easy_ ,” Changgu giggles, looking down shyly, and he’s really just trying not to get lost in Yanan’s voice and lean forward to taste it for himself.

“Don’t think so lowly of me,” Yanan says, a bit more seriously, before shifting back into his sweet, gentle tone. “And cut me some slack, I saved you from sleeping out in the cold.”

“Maybe one day, I’ll admit that. I can’t have you knowing _all_ my secrets, you know.” Changgu laughs brightly, brushing a piece of hair out of Yanan’s eyes.

“But not today, Changgu?”

“Not today,” Changgu teases him but presses their lips together again, smiling into it when he feels Yanan doing the same. “Now get those blankets and come back to me, yeah?”

Yanan gets visibly redder at that, and Changgu’s happy that he seems to have won at least _once_ with his teasing tonight. He kisses him again for good measure, and simply beams to himself when Yanan rushes wordlessly up the stairs to do just as he said.

Changgu settles on the sofa while he’s waiting for Yanan to get back, covering himself with Yanan’s coat and breathing a little easier, bundled safely up to his lips and cheeks in gentle warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i crave affection,, anyways leave a kudos/comment or yell on [twt](https://twitter.com/violetholdsme?s=20) ^_^


End file.
